The Iceblock
by Yami B666
Summary: Riku knew it shouldn't be affecting him like this. All Sora was doing was eating an iceblock. [RikuSora oneshot.]


Hello everyone, I haven't posted anything here in a while, simply because I've been too busy. But I've been off school sick, so I just whipped up this little Riku/Sora fic. It's just a bit of harmless fun.

Yes, **it is yaoi, so if you don't like it, be gone**. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Also, this is my first non-Yuugiou fic! Hurrah for me!

_The Iceblock_

Riku knew it shouldn't be affecting him like this.

All Sora was doing was eating an iceblock. Just a cylinder-shaped iceblock. Riku had eaten those dozens of times. Why should watching Sora eat one be any different?

Sora absent-mindedly ran his tongue across the top of the iceblock as he stared out to sea, oblivious to everything but his own thoughts. Riku directed his attention to the horizon as well, trying to force himself to think of something else, _anything _else. What was he going to have for dinner tonight?

No, damnit, not Sora and his iceblock.

"Riku?"

Riku jumped. Sora was looking at him with concern in his innocent blue eyes.

"Are you all right? You look like you're in pain."

The iceblock started to melt and run down Sora's hand. Without taking his eyes off Riku, Sora quickly and nimbly licked the juice off. Riku suppressed a groan of frustration.

"I'm fine, Sora, thanks." he replied, sounding more composed than he actually was.

Sora nodded and turned his attention back out to sea, again getting lost in his thoughts. He pushed the whole iceblock into his mouth, slurping off the melted juices before slowly pulling it back out again.

Riku gulped. In went the iceblock again, back out it came. In, out, in out... Riku wanted to bash his head against the tree trunk.

He had better things to do, surely, than watch Sora eat an iceblock. Riku went through his to-do list in his head. Tidy his room, put the washing on, Sora...

Fucking hell.

"Riku, why are you whacking your head against the tree?"

Riku stopped and looked at Sora. The brunette was staring at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"I have a headache," Riku answered, saying the first thing that popped into his head.

Sora stared at him. "So you're hitting your head against the tree?" he asked slowly.

"It's better not to question it, Sora." Riku muttered gruffly.

Sora shrugged and looked back out towards the horizon. He ran his tongue across his lips before sucking on the tip of the iceblock. It was melting again and running down Sora's chin and hand. He sighed loudly.

"It's even too hot to eat an iceblock," he commented. "I'm going to be all sticky after this."

"Fuck you, Sora!" Riku burst out.

Sora blinked at him, unaffected. "You can have a suck too, I don't mind sharing." he answered, holding out the diminishing iceblock.

"No, thank you." Riku sighed loudly. "Sorry about that."

Sora shrugged and started to lick the iceblock slowly. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, twirling the iceblock around on his tongue.

"I'm absolutely fine." Riku replied, a little too loudly, well aware of his growing problem in his pants.

"You seem distracted by something."

Riku searched for an answer. "I was just... wondering how far you could swim out before being attacked by a shark." he said. It was such a pathetic excuse even he had trouble not laughing at it.

Sora, however, regarded him with curiosity. "Interesting, I never thought of sharks before," he commented. He shoved the whole iceblock into his mouth and left it there. "They're bitey little buggers, aren't they?" he said around the iceblock.

"That's the only reason to be afraid of them," Riku replied. He was now harder than a ripe coconut, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

Sora pulled the iceblock out again slowly, before licking his lips and wiping his chin. "Nearly finished," he remarked absently. "Hey, when I'm done, wanna go for a few rounds?" He gestured towards their wooden canes that were laying a few metres away.

He just had to say "a few rounds", didn't he? Damn his innocence!

"No thanks, Sora, not today." Riku muttered. "It's... too hot."

"We could do it in the sea, if you want. It would make it more interesting."

"_No_, Sora," Riku replied firmly. "I said not today."

Sora shrugged again and looked at his iceblock. It was rather small now.

"I wonder if I can suck it away without biting it?"

Riku bit back a groan. "You won't know unless you try," he mumbled.

"True," Sora nodded and started to suck on his iceblock again. Hard.

Riku felt as though he was going to explode.

Sora pulled the iceblock out again and looked at it carelessly.

"I'm over this thing now," he said lightly. He looked at Riku. "I don't want it anymore."

Riku swallowed. "What do you want, then?"

Damnit, even asking _that_ made him feel dirty.

Sora thought for a moment. Then, a smile graced his innocent face.

"I really want a lollypop."

"That does it, I'm leaving." Riku climbed to his feet, carefully keeping his back facing Sora. "I can't take it anymore." He looked over his shoulder at Sora's perplexed face. "Get fucked!"

He ran off quickly, so he didn't see the cheeky grin that crossed Sora's face.

"Only if it's by you, Riku," Sora answered softly. He looked at his iceblock with interest. He started to quickly finish it, with the intention of going after Riku afterwards.

He'd have to eat these iceblocks more often.

_The end_

I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review for me! Peace out.

_I'm in your fandom, slashin' your guys._


End file.
